The Legend of the Dark SoulDragon
by Souldragon12
Summary: This is a Xover with more than the title lets on. It has Pokemon as the bad guys. AND this story has more than one auther too! I'm posting it. So when you review, adress BOTH aurthors please! Oh and this story is rated M for a reason!
1. The Beginning

**The Legend of the Dark Souldragon**

**Auothers: Souldragon12 and MidnalovesLinktotheendoftime**

**Disclaimer: Minda: I don't own LOZ:Twilight Princess.**

**Soul: And I don't own Pokemon or InuYasha.**

**Midna: I'm so lazy I'm not gonna write anymore. I'm gonna fall asleep at my key board. Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Soul: Midna. *snors* Midna.*snors louder* MIDNA! WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!**

**Midna:Okay! I'm up!**

**Soul: Just in time!**

**A/N:Midna: Me and Soul came up with this during of our ramdom PMs!**

**Soul: Yeah It starts with the PMs then while winding down, we spill nachos on our GameCubes and get sucked into the TP world and we're princesses!**

**Midna: And thus we created.........THE LEGEND OF THE DARK SOULDRAGON.**

**Soul: I named it.**

**Midna: Stop braggin that you named once in my Hyrulian stories.....there's no-**

**Soul: Hey it matches my name now tell the damn truth!**

**Midna: Ok....She beat me to it.**

**Both: so lets begin the show!**

Chapter 1

Okay here we go to a 15 year old girl named Yoshi. She has long bronze hair and firey orange eyes. And another girl who was age 14 and wishing her obbessions would take her away. Her name was Sadie.

Her long dark brown curls danced on her shoulders and her warm welcoming almond brown eyes swallowed even the toughest souls. The two were close friends on a site and e-mailed eachother constantly.

**TPfromHell:**Me: How _I_ supposed know that your Pokemon wern't allowed cupcakes?

You: WELL DUH! I TOLD YOU 15 f-ing times alreay,TP!

Me: I BLAME LINK!

Link: WHAT DID I DO WRONG?

You: He always screws with my Pokemon...KICK HIS ASS!

(We beat Link's ass)

**Twili-FairyDragon:** Hey where's my Lucario?

You: Mmmmm, the same place as Darkrai, I think....

Me: (Spases off into dreamland to kick Kirby's round pink ass) And that's for eating my lunch!

**TPfromHell**: Sorry I gotta go....tomorrow we pick it back up?

**Twili-FairyDragon:** Yeah, sure, I don't mind.

**TPfromHell: **Well I gotta go, maybe I'll go play some TP, ya know? Watch a movie, buy some nachos...

**Twili-FairyDragon**: Ditto. OH I LIKE NACHOS!

**TPfromHell:** Ummm.........I REALLY gotta go...........why is this turning into one of those "no you hang up first" things???


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of the Dark SoulDragon**

**Aurthers: You know by now….**

**Disclaimer: Soul: Alright! We're back in business!**

**Midna: OH WE OPENDED A PIE SHOP AND A BARBER SHOP AND YOUR SLITTING THOATS WHILE I DISPOSE OF BODIES BY CHOPPING THEM UP AND USING THEM IN PIES?**

**Soul: Well the fist chappie was our PMs goin' back and forth between us. If your confused then here's who' who: Sadie is played by the wonderful, and awesome Midna! **

**Midna: And Yoshi is played by our very own Soul!**

**Soul: Thanks Midna! OK we won't be using our real penames so here it is: TPfromHell=MidnalovesLinktotheendoftime*pants* Damn that's a long name! Why did you think that up?**

**Midna: And Twili-FairyDragon= Souldragon12. And lmao sorry bout that. Just call me Midna. And I thought it while listening Stuck On You by Paramore when Haylee sings "Stuck on you till the end of time." and thought of something Linda like. ANYWHO...**

**Both: So without farther ado, here's chappi 2!**

**Midna: HEY THAT RHYMED!**

Chapter 2

**TPfromHell: **What upz? Hey did ya buy some nachos last night?

**Twili-FairyDragon:** Yeah, I HAD nothing to do BUT get some nachos! Who would beat who? Ash vs Zant?

**TPfromHell:** No way! Zant can SO pawn Ash!

**Twili-FairyDragon:** Ash would whup Zant's ass in a pokemon battle!

**TPfromHell:** Intersting theory....whateve' SO how's your story going along? I heard that it was near the end on FF.

**Twili-FairyDragon:** Well, yeah, it is but I'm trying to figure out how to end it without it being to bloody.........

**TPfromHell: **Aww shit the fuzz...... gotta goz. I'm gonna go heat upz some nachoy fun and play TP on thy gamecube for a second time.

And this is where our story gets good........because in reality, things may seem boring at first....untill somthing unexpected accures. And something and expected did such. All because of the two tripping and spilling nachos a thier gamecubes with The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess inside.

Another reason to love Nachos.....

Anyway, Yoshi heated up some nachos and was going to her room when-trip-gose-the-weasle. The gooey nacho cheese went _all_ over her black GameCube. "AW FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Yoshi cursed angrily.

Meanwhile, Sadie wasn't doing well EITHER. She heated up her nachos and sat down on the floor in front of her silver GameCube. As she was setting the game up, her brother tapped her on the shoulder which made her panic, scream, drop the nacho cheese on the poor unsupecting GameCube, and curse. Wow, they curse a LOT.

"YOU SON OF A BI-" Stop. Pause. Why was her brother not laughing? Stop. Pause. Why was there no sound whatsoever? Stop. Pause. Why was it night and where the hell the roof go? Stop. Pause. WHY WAS SHE IN ORDON IN FRONT OF LINK'S HOUSE?! But wait, there was another girl there too. Her eyes were orange tinged with bright crimson, her hair was long and bronze and it was held into a pony tail. She wore a pure white tunic and on the top of her head were polished bronze fox ears. Huh, that's weird.

"Who the hell are you? Some freaky half demon?" asked Sadie, annoyed. Yoshi felt the top of her head. When she felt the fox ears, it took all of her will power not to FREAK THE HELL OUT. "Yoshi, wait, you seem f-ing familiar, have I cursed at you before?" asked Yoshi, curiously. "Umm...well...I just flew in from New York City.....doubt it," replied Sadie. "NEW YORK CITY?! OMFG I'M FROM RICHMOND, VIGINA! I'M NOT FROM HYRULE EITHER! In fact, I have a Fanfic," exclaimed Yoshi

"Same here, I'm known as TPfromHell. Nice to meet you fellow Fanfiction aurther," Sadie said, holding out her hand. "LE GASP! Okay that sounded pretty gay, but it fit, anyway I'm Twili-FairyDragon! TP!" Yoshi excliamed hugging Sadie. She laughed when she saw how Sadie was dressed. She was wearing a hot pink tunic that appeared to sparkle. Vey fenimine. She also wore a matching pirate hat. "Well that's a get-up," Yoshi commented. "I know, isn't it AWESOME?! So, what happened? How'd you get here? And your outfit is cute too, so are your fox ears. They kinda remined me of Inuyasha..." Sadie said, noticing Yoshi's outfit.

"I spilled nacho cheese on my GameCube, hey it it getting light out?"asked Yoshi, looking up at the sun. "OMG! SAME HERE! And yeah I think so. Odd.... it's only been-" Sadie started. "- Three minutes...perfect gaming time," finished Yoshi. They heard a roster crow and saw three kids running up and calling Link to get up.

"Hey look! It's Talo, Malo, and Beth!" exclaimed Sadie excitedly.

"No duh," groned Yoshi.

"Hey, do we know you? You look about Link's age. And that girl has...no way! Fox ears? Are you some kind of demon?" asked Beth.

Talo gasped like he was really gay. "OH COOL! She does have fox ears!"

"Err....no, I'm human but it's a family thing! Probaly not, we came here a week ago from Castle Town," Yoshi lied, tipping her ears flat against her head.

"Yeah, we're step sisters," Sadie said, continuing the fib and hugging Yoshi's shoulder in a sisterly-way.

"Oh well I don't remember you. Hey can you go and get Link? That lazy bum won't get up," said Beth.

"Sure, will he be shirtless?" asked Sadie, slightly drooling.

"No, probaly not." said Beth.

"Oh good, I don't want to take THAT big a step," said Yoshi, who took Sadie who wailed in return of Beth's sad answer along behind her as she started to climb the ladder. And then the two entered into Link's house. They shut the door behind them and glanced around. Yoshi put her hands on her hips and shook her head at the extreamly messy house.

"Damn, he's seventeen and he lives alone, but would it kill him to tidy up?" she said rather motherly.

"Aw, give him break Yoshi!" said Sadie. She picked up a book that was laying near her foot. "Hey there's something in here!" Sadie opened the book and instantly dropped it. Yoshi turned to her. "What is it?" she asked. Sadie shook a little. Yoshi looked down. And recoiled too. The book was open but in it's pages were a pair of dirty tidy-whities. "Ewww!" Sadie yelled.

"Who's there?" asked a male's vocie.

"Umm, a couple of girls who'd just discovered where your last pair of underwear went," said Yoshi rather annoyed.

Link came down and picked up the undies. "Oh so that's where I put them!" he said.

""Boys are so gross!" said Yoshi.

"I'm Sadie," Sadie introduced, tipping her hat at Link.

"I'm Yoshi," Yoshi stated while her ears perked up.

"What are you, a demon?" Link asked, turning to Yoshi.

"Maybe I'm your wrost nightmare," grinned Yoshi evilly.

"Eee hee, we're kinda in need of a place to stay..." Sadie intrupted.

"Why did you just laugh like- never mind," Link cut himself off.

"Cut it with the Midna laugh!" whispered Yoshi harshly in Sadie ear.

"FINE! I'll use my Charlotte laugh," Sadie whispered back.

"Uhh, don't use that either," whispered Yoshi.

"Hello, did you two pay attention?" Link asked.

"Oh I'm sorry but when we get started we tend to drown people out," Yoshi said, flicking her bronze fox ears.

"I said you two could stay here while I'm away," Link groned.

"AWAY?!" the two girls shouted in shock.

"Yes away. I'm bringing the Master Sword back," Link replied casually.

"I smell an adventure," said Sadie in a sing-song voice.

"I smell food!" said Yoshi eagerly.

"What do you mean adventure? Please do not tell me that you two are fortune tellers," Link begged.

"Oh no we're not, this moron thinks somthing epic will happen," said Yoshi, pointing to Sadie.

"HEY!" Sadie wailed in return.

"Epic. Perfect. Just fucking perfect," Link growled angrily.

"Oh can we come?" asked Sadie.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yoshi shouted.

**A/N Midna: Will our two favorite self-insertions go on Link's perilious- I mean boaring adventure?**

**Soul: When will our bad guy and the thrid member of this zany group appear?**

**Midna: I want caffine again.**

**Soul: I said no.**

**Midna: AWWW MAN!**

**Soul: Umm your off topic again.**

**Midna: ON TO THE LEGEND OF THE-**

**Both: DARK SOULDRAGON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of the Dark SoulDragon**

**Authors: Damn we not bothering…**

**Midna: Should we do the discliamer?**

**Soul: Do you want some snot-nosed snitch to reports us to the creators???**

**Midna: Awww screw let's let's just do it!**

**Discliamer: Midna: I feel lazy Soul, wanna have Daphne do it?**

**Soul: Who the hell is Daphne?**

**Midna: Daphne's from my POTC:Curse of the Mentally Challanged.**

**Soul: I don't even know what that is, and I think I don't want to know...**

**Midna: Daphne do the disclaimer NOW! (Bitch slaps Daphne)**

**Daphne: Damn that hurts! (rubs cheek) Soul and Midna do NOT and I repeat NOT own Pokemon/Inuyasha/LOZ:TP.**

**Soul: Wow.**

**Midna: Eeh hee....**

**A/N Soul: Okay things are starting to get really good!**

**Midna: Yeah ditto.**

Chapter 3

"What did I do wrong?" Sadie asked, while she held back the impulse to kiss Link.

"You want to go on a perilious- I mean boring adventure?" Yoshi asked.

"Fine, you two can both go," Link stated, while packing up the supplies.

"Oh crap," Yoshi gulped.

"YAY....shit! I don't know how to use a sword. And I am NOT graceful.....I suck at gymnastics but I am flexible!" Sadie said.

"But you know how to ride a horse though?" Yoshi questioned while having one fox ear cocked up.

"Well...ya see I kinda do...I mean what with all those horse/ pony rides, I MUST have leared SOMETHING...." Sadie laughed nervously.

"I'll teach you two....except for gymnastics....I can only dodge by rolling and kinda jumping in the air," said Link.

"Oh we know.." Yoshi said. Then she started to laugh insanly while Link and Sadie stared in shock.

"Where'd that come from?" Sadie asked, her eyes darting around the room.

"Oh fuck! New Moon Fever," Yoshi cursed.

"New moon? Shit! I thought you were making that up!" yelled Sadie.

"I WAS! But, I guess all that we made up will come true..." Yoshi said, a little dismayed.

"In that case it means I can transport ANYONE I want here? And you can teleport us ANYWHERE?" Sadie asked happily, forgetting the whole 'Yoshi gone bad' moment.

"Kinda...I think..maybe not ANYWHERE since we're stuck in Hyrule at the moment, but..." Yoshi trailed off, thinking about how unperdictable her teleportion powers might be since the new moon was close.

"You care to explian how the new moon has to do with your outbusts?" Link asked, after putting on all his equpiment.

"Maybe later," Yoshi shrugged. "OH! Can you bring Inuyasha here Sadie?"

"Sure why not? Though, I want Sweeney/Captain Jack Sparrow.." Sadie groaned.

"Oh come on! Do you really want to deal with moodswings and rum?" Yoshi asked, punching Sadie in the arm.

"Ow. No guess not. Fine one Inuyasha sitting dog dude comin' up!" Sadie shouted excitedly.

"How are you going to do THAT?" Yoshi asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!" Link asked.

"Oh dude, I don't have human ears I have fox ears and they're senitive. So cut the yelling," Yoshi groaned, tilting her ears flat.

"I'm just gonna think of how I made UP I could do it," Sadie shrugged, and began waving her arms around like anime cartoon.

"This is so dorky," Yoshi sighed, sitting down in a chair and putting her feet up on the coffe table.

There was a loud _pop_ and a puff a pink smoke. After the smoke cleared, there was Inuyasha who landed right on top of Link.

"OW! MY ASS!" Inuyasha yelped as he stood up, looking around.

When he saw Yoshi's fox ears he said, "Oh damn it! Another half demon?"

"Yo doggie's here! We can get going now!" Sadie called as Yoshi stared at him.

"Damn, we're gonna have trouble with the new moon then," Yoshi gulped.

"My goddeses, I'm doomed with these two," Link said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Humph, your're tellin' me! Try having the one with the fox ears HIT on you," Inuyasha groaned as he walked toward the door.

"Alrighty! Where we need to go is the Sacred Forest Gove, SO hop to it Yoshi," Sadie ordered once they were outside of Link's house.

Yoshi's bright orange and red eyes darted around first, nervous. Her ears flatened back against her head and she began opening and closing her mouth. As she did this, her bronze fox ears started to glow a very pale pink.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Link, poking at Yoshi.

This went on for at least two seconds before Yoshi got the anime-style pulse on her the side of her head. Then she rounded on Link, who turned white and had the anime style sweat drop on the side of his head.

"POKE ME AGAIN GRASSHOPPER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Yoshi shouted in his ear as he fell to the ground.

"Ha ha you got yelled at," Inuyasha teased a white and shaking Link.

"YOUR NEXT DOG BOY!" Yoshi shouted at Inuyasha, who also turned white.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Yoshi ordered as Inuyasha fell face-first on the ground and sat five feet into the ground.

"WHAT....(SIT!)....DID....(SIT!)....I....(SIT!)....DO?!....(SIT!)" asked Inuyasha between each pound.

Sadie rolled her eyes and blocked Inuyasha's yells out as she went over PMs in her mind.

_Commesnse Flashback_

**TPfromHell:** So what does this whole New Moon thing do?

**Twili-FairyDragon:** Well I kinda get ticked off more than usual. And this Darkrai I inadvertly pissed off cursed me which makes me go into my pure form. I lose control over my body and I might kill you.... Stupid Darkrai!

**TPfromHell:** Sounds fun!

_End Flashback_

There was a flash of pale pink light and our four heros arrived at- "SNOWPOINT MOUNTAIN!?SHIT WE'RE FARTHER AWAY!" Link screamed.

Everyone looked at Yoshi, who once again became pissed off.

"What?! Look, I told you it was a bad idea!" Yoshi said crossing her arms.

"Crap! So how do we get back?" Inuyasha asked, as he stared at a manor that was in front of them.

"Ohhh, I transported us at the Yeties place," Yoshi said, getting over her lastest mood swing.

"Stupid bad grammer Yeties," Sadie groaned.

"Do you see anyone else here who can get us out of here?" asked Link.

"Other than the weird half-fox-demon-"

"HEY!" Yoshi shouted, tipping her ears back.

"No," finished Sadie.

"Well they'll know how to get off this mountain," said Link, leading the way in.

**A/N Midna: And now if you would Soul....**

**Soul: Hey I thought I was interuppting the story!**

**Midna: Well from now on I'm interuppting the story! Soul added more detail and filled in the areas above.**

**Soul: Well you didn't put in that much in there to pack a punch.**

**Both: AND RE-COMMENSE STORY!**

Link led everyone inside the ruined manor. They found themseves in the very front room of the place.

" I swear! This place is a fucking wreck," said Yoshi.

"Well, they don't call this place Snow Point Ruins because it's clean," said Inuyasha.

"Wait, you've only been here three minutes, so how the hell could you know the name of this place?" asked Yoshi eyeing Inuyasha supisously.

Inuyasha shurgged and took out of his robe a very thick book. Yoshi read out the title.

"_THE EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT HYRULE GUIDE_???" Yoshi asked.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Sadie asked.

"Hehheh..... took it out of Link's house when you weren't looking..." Inuyasha smirked.

"Hey! That's stealing!" Link shouted.

"Hell I NEED thing if I'm going to be stuck here!"said Inuyasha.

Yoshi snatched the book out of the half-demon's hand and slapped him with it, leaving a huge red mark on his right cheek.

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek where Yoshi slapped him and glared at her angrily.

Yoshi glared right back at him.

"What the hell was that for?!" He growled angrily.

"Listen here mutt, your not getting off easy while the rest of us are pulling our weight!" growled Yoshi right back.

"BY HAVING A STUPID GUIDE BOOK??" yelled Inuyasha.

"DAMN STRIAGHT!" Yoshi shouted.

The two half-demons went on back and forth while Sadie and Link watched them argue meaninglessily.

"This is SO pointless!" Sadie groaned.

"I know. Have an idea if breaking it up?" asked Link.

"They're both dog demons! Sooo...." Sadie trailed off.

"What?" asked Link curiously.

Sadie didn't answer. Instead, she took a deep breath. Then she said in her most comanding voice, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT!"

The rosery on Inuyasha's neck and Yoshi's fox ears started to glow pink. Then there was a loud unison _CRASH,_ as both half-demons fell flat on their faces on the hard cold ice.

"Owwwww......" Yoshi whimperd proping her chin up on the ice.

Inuyasha did the same thing.

"Damn that ice is cold!" he said, glaring at Sadie.

"Huh, weird Yoshi told Inuyasha to sit before we warped," Link said.

"Meaning?" asked Yoshi getting up.

"I think Sadie has control over both you," replied Link.

"So that means that Yoshi can tell Inuyasha to sit-"_ CRASH!_ Once again both Yoshi and Inuyasha wound up on thier faces.

"CUT IT OUT DAMN IT!" Yoshi yelled, getting up for the second time.

"No make me!" Sadie shouted back as Yoshi lunged at her. "HEEL GIRL!" Sadie commanded. Yoshi's ears glowed pink again and she stopped in her tracks.

"As I was saying, Yoshi can tell-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" shouted both Inuyasha and Yoshi in unison.

"Fine I won't. Not this time, but if ANY one of you piss me off, then be afraid cause I got P.M.S bitches," Sadie shouted.

"- Inuyasha to well you know, but I can tell both of them to well, you know," Sadie finally managed to say.

"Great, now it get's wrose!" said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

Link picked up the guide book and stored it safely inside his tunic.

"Well come on! We need to find the Yeties so we can get off this mountain," said Link, heading toward the door across the room.

"So Link, any chances that your single?" Sadie flirted happily by his side as the two walked side by side dodging holes in the floor boards. Inuyasha and Yoshi walked side by side too but refused to speak eachother.

"Umm.....err....yes...yeah I geuss so," Link finally stated.

"Oh please you are just SICK Sadie," Yoshi groaned, her ears drooping.

"HEY THAT'S IT! PLAY DEAD GIRL!" Sadie ordered and Yoshi rolled over on her belly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, with no motion.

"Convient enough..." Inuyasha sighed happily.

"Hey look long fingers, sit, stay, and shut the fuck up. Yoshi come," Sadie orderd once more as Yoshi stood up and walked along.

Inuyasha was forced to sit down as he heard creaks all around him. "Come on guys, I was just thining about all of us when I stole it," Inuyasha called back.

But they just kept walking.

Inuyasha soon got the anime blue lines on his forhead.

"Guys? I'm all alone and I'm scared," Inuyasha started to whimper.

MEANWHILE

"You friend here for spirit walk uh?" Yeto asked with improper grammer.

"SPEAK CORRECTLY GOD DAMN IT!" Yoshi howled for the millonith time.

"No we're here because _SOMBODY_-" Link paused to glare at Yoshi who lunged at him while Sadie ordered under her breath, "Sit girl."

Yoshi sat.

"-didn't warp us in the correct area. Now we need to get OUT of here! It's cold as an Octorock's dick out here!" Link finished.

"No problem friends, me builded bridge after you lefted," Yeto stated improperly once more.

"Goddesses of Hyrule! So many mistakes, look buddy, did you even PAY attention in english class?" asked Sadie annoyed.

After going to get Inuyasha, the group left to see a bridge a miles away from the manor.

The very annoyed and very cold group headed toward the bridge, but when they got there, they heard a howling wind.

"Aww, damn it! We're gonna have to stay close," Yoshi groaned as the blizzard ingulfed them.

They started thier slow and stedy trek across the icy bridge. By the time they were halfway across, the strom cleared up.

"Well finally we can relax," sighed Inuyasha.

Suddenly, a puff of red smoke clouded thier vision.

"Aww, I spoke too soon!" Inuyasha groaned, palming himself.

When the smoke cleared, there was a mystsious black Jigglypuff with red eyes blocking the way.

"Hey! What's that?" Link asked.

Inuyasha pull out the Tesiga and pointed it at the black piece of fluff.

"Great another demon!" he said.

" Heel boy!" said Yoshi. Inuyasha stoped dead.

"That's not a demon! It's a Pokemon called Jigglypuff," she stated.

"Aww! Isn't it cute?" Sadie cooed going up to hug it, but it bit her. "OWW! THAT DAMNED PIECE OF FLUFF BIT ME!"

"Yo who you callin' cute FOOL?" the Jigglypuff asked sounding annoyed, but in a male's voice.

Everyone did the anime style fall when they heard his voice.

"Wierd, I didn't know Jigglypuff could talk," said Yoshi bending down and poking the Jigglypuff with a stick that she got out of nowhere.

"I didn't even know there were males," Sadie announced, everyone glared at her for her stupidity.

"The name's Frodrick it rhymes with Yolick," Frodrick introduced.

"Aww, I'm gonna call you Mrs. Huggles," Yoshi and Sadie renamed him in unison.

"YO FOOLS! I'M HERE TO CAPTURE YOU BY THE ORDERS OF MY MASTERS, DARKRAI AND ZANT!" Mrs. Huggles shouted angrily.

"ZANT!" everyone gasped in unison- though Inuyasha problably had no clue who he was.

"I thought he was dead!" Inuyasha eclaimed as everyone stared at him oddly.

"What?! I read it in here," Inuyasha explained, pulling out another book.

"_Hyrulian Twilight HISTORY!_" Yoshi shouted after reading out the title. She took the book, tossed it to Link, (who stored it in his tunic with the other one) slapped Inuyasha, and pulled one of his hunkalishious doggies ears.

"OWW! WATCH IT WOMAN! I FEELING IN THERE YOU KNOW!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Someone really has to watch those half demons..." sighed Link.

"SIT BOTH OF YOU!" Sadie ordered. _CRASH!_

"Yo anyone gonna actually pay attention to me fools? I'm wicked, word," stated, while puffing up like a balloon.

"Oh shut the hell up! You're JUST a Jigglypuff Mrs. Huggles!" everyone shouted.

**A/N Midna:Lmao poor Frodrick.**

**Soul: Ditto. Hey I noticed some more text. Did you add on?**

**Midna: Eeh Hee...I added on but not gonna say where. **

**Soul: Mrs. Huggles.....where'd that come from? I thought the oringinal plan was to call him Crystal?**

**Midna: Well I got the name from Making Fiends which Charlotte's fiend which she named .**

**Soul:O.o**

**Midna: And lol I thoght it would be funny to have 'Yolick' be a hip hop kinda dude.**

**Soul: Yeah I see the result.......So when he does sing, he'll sound like a girl!**

**Midna: Yes if you want to stay alive and not have your throats slit and be baked in a meatpie, you have to review our story.**

**Soul: Well yeah and before that I'll have Palkia mual you if you flame.**

**Midna: Join us next time on a another exciting episode of-**

**Soul: The Legend of the Dark SoulDragon!**

**Midna:Hmmm...I wonder if I can get caffine again.....**

**Soul: For the LAST TIME Midna, I said no. And I think we should stop here....**

**Midna: Eeh Hee yeah we SHOULD end it here.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of the Dark SoulDragon

Authors: Once again folks we're not bothering

**Disclaimer Soul: Fuck I don't feel like doing this……**

**Midna: Me nither……Oh I got it! Midna can do it!**

**Soul: Umm your already doing- OH THAT MIDNA!**

**(Midna the imp walks in)**

**Imp Midna: Who else? Soul and my crazed clone do not own a thing bitoches!**

**A/N Both: HI EVRYONE! AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CRAZY RAMDOM AND EXCITING EPISODE OF THE LEGEND OF THE DARK SOULDRAGON!**

**Midna: Ya know Soul, maybe we should refer to me as someone esle?**

**Soul: Yeah? Like who?**

**Midna: Well.... there's always Sweeney.**

**Soul: Why the hell in Hyrule would you want to name yourself Sweeney? He maybe hot but.....**

**Midna: Yeah, but he isn't IN this fandom.**

**Soul: NITHER IS MIDNA BUT SHE POPPED UP!**

**Midna: Should we get started on the fouth espisode now?**

**Soul: Yeah but.....fine. I'm still calling you Midna though!**

**Midna: Eeh hee I got the spell check so it'll be a lot better!**

**Soul: You spent ten minutes correcting the episode didn't you?**

**Midna: Yeah I did......Lol**

**Both: AND NOW WITHOUT FARTHER ADO OF OUR STUPID CONVERSIONS, HERE'S THE WONDERFUL CHAPPIE FOUR!**

Chapter 4

"Look ya bunch of damned fools, ya can't touch this," Yolick boasted as Sadie ACTUALLY tried touching him.

"SADIE DON'T GET TOO CLOSE, REMEM-" Yoshi started ugently, but was cut off by a sweet melody being sung by the male Jigglypuff. Oddly enough, he sounded like a girl.

"Oh no, everyone quick! Cover your ears!" Yoshi said, but Sadie began to slump, mummbling," I feel tired....Sweeny making out with me......." She sighed, obviously already half-sleep.

"Uhh, Yoshi? What is this Pokemon's power?" asked Link, whose eyes began to droop.

Yoshi fought back the ugre to drop for a little while. Then she pulled out of her tunic a thin bright red headheld computer, a Pokedex.

"Ahh, h..here it is," she yawned, as a computized female voice started to speak.

_"Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokemon, when it flickers it's large found eyes, it begins a sweet lullaby that puts all who hear it in a deep sleep. It puffs up when it is angry and when it's victims are asleep, it takes pleasure in drawing on thier faces."_

" Damn that fuckin' Pokemon- oh yeah baby, that's the spot, rub that tummy........" Inuyasha mutterd, now also asleep.

Yoshi and Link held on a little.

'Damn, these two douche-bags are tough.... I'll have too turn it up yo,' Yolick thought. Then the singing bacame so irrestisibly sweet, that it was impossible for a stubborn half-fox-like-dog-demon like Yoshi not to fall into dreamland.(**A/N Soul: Kirby!**)

Link held up Yoshi for a minute, as her body slumped in his arms and her ears flatened against her head. Link looking down on her thought that when she was sleeping, Yoshi looked pretty damned sexy.

"Well this suc-Midna....." he yawned as he too drifted off to sleep. Yolick ceased his lullaby and look upon the dreaming group. Then he took out a blue marker that appeared magicly in his hand.

"Hmm, classic Jigglypuff stereo-type time!" Yolick screeched as he drew nasty things on the group's forheads. However, when he got to Yoshi, he stoped and stared at her. Part of it was beause he thought she was incredibly sexy when she was sleeping, and another part of staring at her with drool hanging out of his mouth was because he knew this girl from somewhere.

_COMMENSE FLASHBACK_

"Yo boss! You know this douche-bag?" Yolick asked the his darkened Master.

" And you call yourself a legendary Pokemon. Ha! I bet that Jigglypuff is more legendary than you!" a girl who looked JUST LIKE Yoshi sniffed. (Fox-ears and all, but one difference, her hair wasn't bronze, it was firey orange and had the look and feel of silk)

"YOU DARE MOCK ME?! THAT'S IT! FROM NOW ON, WHEN THE TIME OF THE NEW MOON COMES, YOU SHALL SURRENDER YOUR BODY AND BECOME MY SLAVE! YOU WILL ALSO KILL THOSE WHO ARE CLOSE TO YOU AND YOUR PURE FORM WILL BECAME IMPURE!" The darkend shadow roared angrily and cursed the girl that could be Yoshi.

The half-demon fled where ever it was she was in.

Yolick asked, " Yo boss, should I bring that duck back?"

"No, she will return in time."

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey now I remember yo! This is that whore who Master Darkrai cursed! Ohh this is the best damn sexy catch I made!" Yolick grinned evilly. Then procceeded in carting the group off to an odd shaped and no doubtfully creepy temple.

Yolick took the group to the master room of the temple which was very big, very round and very dark. He dropped them in the middle of the floor and started calling for his master.

"YO DARKRAI I GOT THE BITCH AND HER PALS LIKE YA ASKED ME TO! NOW GIMME THOSE DAMNED FRIED CUCCO FLAVORED DUMPLINGS!" he screeched oblviously pissed off. "Damn it Yolick, I can hear you just fine," said a creepily cool male's voice. A shadow appeared before the group as they woke up from their dog naps.

"Goddesses damn it, he called you a bitch!" Sadie exclaimed, annoyed by the fact.

"HEY HE DID CALL ME A BITCH! THAT GAY ASSHOLE!" Yoshi cursed angrily, though, really since she was a female dog demon she really is a bitch. Anyway, she kicked Yolick to get out of his grasp. She succeded like the rest of the group. The dark shadow floated over to Link as he stiffled a yawn and stared at Sadie. "Hmm, you looked pretty damn sexy in your sleep too," he commented.

Sadie blushed as the dark figure advanced next to Inuyasha. "What the hell?" the shadow asked.

"Hmmm, I seem to get that a-" Inuyasha was cut off by an order from the shadow.

"SIT GOD DAMN IT SIT!" he ordered as Inuyasha sat down hard on his ass. "Ahh, Yoshi, it's been a long time no see, I see that your hair has changed," he commented, turning to a very confused Yoshi.

"HUH?!" everyone but the shadow, Yolick, and Yoshi shouted, making Yoshi tip back her ears.

"Wai-what? You've BEEN here before?" Sadie asked, advancing on her half-demon friend and slapping her across her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"I did NOT desvere that! Goddesses damn it," Yoshi muttered, rubbing her face. "No, I don't think so. It was only a dream- I er think."

The shadow laughed. "Well, only a dream? I see it's been a while since you seen me dear," he said. Then he came towards the light and revealed himself as-

"OMFG! IT'S DARKRAI!" Inuyasha exclaimed, as he jumped up.

"How the hell did he know?" Darkrai asked the group. He stared at Yoshi's shock reaction and laughed.

"Damn it, Inuyasha give us the damn book already!" Sadie shouted and held one of his fluffy irreisistisible doggie ears, bringing him next her as she started searching his kimono for books, eventually she found the one that was titled _Pokemon Legends and Lore_. "Damn Inuyasha, how many books did you take anyway?" asked Yoshi cocking a fox ear up.

Darkrai stared at the scene and shrugged. Yoshi on the other hand got down to buisiness. "Okay besides the New Moon coming up soon, why the hell do you want me?" she asked him.

Link thought this was was best to interrupt now, "And me and the rest of these....morons. Except Sadie, she's pretty damn sexy, awake or asleep." Link winked at her as she giggled.

"First off, ILLL, I don't need to know your romance life, and second, well Sadie and you, Yoshi are princesses and-" he was cut off by the entire group.

"CREEPY DARK POKEMON THAT KNOWS YOSHI SAY WHAT?!" they shouted as Inuyasha began choking on water from the water bottle that he stole from Yolick.

"Err.....you two are half Twili half human remember? Twili princesses, cousins of Midna, if she fails to get married then you two are next in line.......damn they don't teach thier monarchs anything now-a-days do they?" Darkrai asked himself, shaking his head ashamed.

Sadie and Yoshi grinned like well- morons. "WE'RE RELATED TO MIDNA YAY! Oh this means.....PAMPERING TIME BITCHES!" They danced together, skipping along. "Wait a minute, that means that Yoshi belongs to three races," Yolick stated cuasing everyone to turn to him.

"Hmm, I need to hook up with Yoshi. Link you can take Sadie, she ain't as sexy when she sleeps to me." Inuyasha stood up and pushed Link aside. Then he bowed to Yoshi and kissed her hand, which made her blush intenstely. "Why you loo-" Link started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"OW GOD DAMN IT!" he exclaimed as Yoshi slapped him, leaving an anime thorbbing bump and an anime tear on the side of his head.

"YOU PERVERTED HALF-BASTARD-OF-A-DOG-DEMON!!" Yoshi shouted passionately, stalking away from the group. Everyone including Darkrai had the anime blue lines and tears as Yoshi had the anime pulse on the side of her head left the room, leaving Sadie, Link, and a shaking Inuyasha with Darkrai and Yolick.

"Ha ha you got bitch slapped," Link teased.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Umm, Yolick, go fetch Princess Yoshi for me, oh and go get that lazy bastard Zant too," Darkrai ordered Yolick.

"Yo I'm already on it boss!" Yolick replied, taking the same exit as Yoshi.

Then Darkrai turned to the others. Inuyasha gulped loudly.

"Now untill the second Twilight Princess returns, how about we play a little game?" he asked, evilly.

This time Link gulped. "This. Is. Not. Gonna. Be. Fun." Sadie said.

MEANWHILE

Yoshi continued down the corridor she was in, muttering darkly as she went.

"Stupid shithead of a dog, who the fuck does he think he is?" she asked.

Yoshi made a sharp left turn and came to another door. Wondering what was on the other side, the half-dog-demon opened the door and cautiously stepped inside.

MEANWHILE

Sadie, Link, and Inuyasha were trying to dodge the dark blobs of who-the-hell-knows-what being thorwn at them by Darkrai, who was laughing insanly. Inuyasha had the Tesiga out and was knocking back the blobs like they were playing a game of 'catch the high voltage engery ball until one of us gets hit and shocked like the stupid fucking retards that we are'.

"Damn it is that the best you got dog boy?" Darkrai asked, trying to piss Inuyasha off.

"Ha! I've seen better thorws from a Jigglypuff!" Inuyasha countered cleverly.

"Damn, that's most cleverest thing you've said since you got here," Link said.

Inuyasha dodged another blob and jump in the air.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND GET FROM THE FUCKING SIDE-LINES AND HELP ME FIGHT YOU LAZY ASSHOLE?!" Inuyasha shouted angrliy.

But Link stayed calm.

"Does it look like I have a weapon?" he asked, smriking.

"What about the Ordon Sword?" asked Sadie.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," said Link taking it out and jumping into the battle.

MEANWHILE (again)

Yoshi wished that she hadn't opened the door, because, apparently, the room was filled with her Hell Beasts from her story, and they were pretty pissed off because Yoshi interrupted nap-time.

"Ha ha, sorry guys I'll leave you to your nap," she said, then she ran out of the room with her tail between her legs.

Once she was safely outside, she panted with her tongue lolling out of her mouth then she set off again only to find another room.

She opened the golden door and went in, hoping that there wern't any shadow beasts. To Yoshi's relief, there wasn't any, but there was something. She went to take a look.

There was a chest sitting in the room. Yoshi crossed over to check it out. The chest itself was decorated with glowing pale pink Twilight runes. But what startled Yoshi was that the chest had _her name_ echted into it. Yoshi read what it said out loud:_ Yoshi, what this chest contians is yours, and may it severe you well._

There was also a poem deicated to her ecthed onto the chest and she read that out too:

_Little Fairy child, go to the grove and play your song for me,_

_Little Fairy child, let be your heart free of worry and play your sweet luallbies and happy tunes __for the fairies and me,_

_Little Fairy child, don't cry,_

_Let play your Ocarina and fill your heart with happiness,_

_And fill the forest with a state of Light, Love and Harmony._

Yoshi realized that her face was wet with tears. So she wiped them away.

Then she opened the chest and pulled out a pale pink ocarina that sparkled like the morning dew. It had five holes, four on the front and one on the back. The mouth piece however was pearly mint green and it had the triforce with a dragon entwined into the middle of it. There was also few things too: a song book, a scrap of paper, and a little gray dondogo skin pouch, with the same triforce with the dragon entwined around it on the front on the it.

Yoshi read the paper: _Yoshi, I made this for you. I knew how much you loved the Ocarina and this one has the most sweetest tune you could find. It's called the Dragon Dew Ocarina, I hope you like it._

Yoshi over come by emotion put the Dragon Dew to her lips and played and started to play the boss calm song which is a softer version of Midna's theme song that plays after you beat a boss in Twilight Princess. The tune was very sweet sounding and Yoshi was satisfied with the tone. She kept playing until the Dragon Dew sparkled with a gentle pale pink light. Then she put the Dragon Dew Ocarina and the song book in the pouch and stored the pouch in her tunic pocket, closed the chest and left the room, to show the others her find.

MEANWHILE (damn we need something new)

"Fuck this. I'm outta here," Sadie called as she went the oppsite route that Yoshi had taken. Link noticed her leaving and called out, "Sadie get back here!" But Sadie was aready gone and Link got rewarded by getting a shock by an oncoming dark blob. Inuyasha face palmed himself. "Great now BOTH of them are gone!" he yelled, knocking back another blob.

Sadie went down the corridor humming to herself a few songs she knew, when she arrived at a door. Quickly she opened opened it to see the creatures she had created once. Thier bodies resembled elephants but were hunched with claws, they were colorful and the most noticed color was the blood red of a shadow beast.

Inside they were playing cards. Sadie laghed nervously. "Err........nice seeing ya guys, I'm gonna go now and leave ya to your game," she said, edging her way back to the door. Then she broke into a run beat her monsters to the door, shutting it and locking it behind her. They pounded on the door and she could tell by the loud noise that they were supposedly aggresive.

After anothe short walk, she arrived at another golden door that read:'_No death shall come_'. "Well that's one hell of a promise," Sadie muttered and opened the door. Standing in the middle of the room was a glowing blood red chest dercorated with Redemption runes, a place ruled by Midna in Sadie's story. She would regconize thoes symblmos until her death. On the chest in the runes that read her name in long flowing curly letters. _Sadie, what is in here you may not remember._ Sadie looked around the cheast until she saw a short poem:

_Little Cheeta child, run with the wolves, to the safety of the shadows,_

_Little Cheeta child, let your heart pour the sickness and emotions into Laments,_

_Little Cheeta child, express thy self,_

_Play thy Ocarina and fill you heart with understanding,_

_And fill the rooms with a state of Melody, Laments, and Expression._

Never had Sadie been understood so well. Though she cried often she hated it, but for once, she let the tears flow with utter joy. Slowly, she lifted the lid of the chest and pulled out a blood red ocarina. Five holes of pure black stood on it proudly, four in the front and one in the back. The mouth piece was silver and etched into the ocarina was an elegant razor that she knew all to well. It was wrapped around the triforce. A song book and a pouch with the same design as the ocarina was there too. She pulled the ocarina into her lips and immediatly the name filled her mind, the words dancing around in her head like a half-forgotten melody.

_The Redmemption of Light._ Slowly she played Saria's Song, dark and majestic as it filled the room like it had in the Sacred Forest Grove in Twilight Princess. As she played it sparkled with black squares and they seemed to fill the room with them too. Then she as she put everything away, a shot note was etched into the Redemption:_ Only the chosen Sadie may play thy self._ Then the note disappaered. And with that she ran off to show the others what she found.

Back at the Main Room(yay! something new!)

Yoshi just retuned but her temper was relighted when she didn't see Sadie.

"Why the hell in Hyrule, and the Twilight Realm did you let run off?" Yoshi asked the two men, who were busy trying to fight off the blobs.

"It's not my fualt she ran off, I blame Link for not watching her," Inuyasha commented under his breath.

Link rolled his eyes at the half-human-half-demon-half-Twili and pointed at a figure coming into the room. Two figures to be exact.

"Calm down Yoshi. There's Sadie.....and oh shit Zant's got her," he groaned and let his finger drop.

Zant suddenly appeared before Link, Yoshi, and Inuyasha and in his arms was Sadie who was fidgiting.

"Shit! Get your hands off me ya insane asylum patient!" Sadie ordered unhapply as she got released. When she saw Yoshi, she pulled out her Redemption to show her. "Oh Yoshi look! I got an ocarina!" Yoshi pulled out the Dragon Dew to show Sadie and both began to sparkle with eachother.

"Me too!" Yoshi said happily. "Mine's called the Dragon Dew!"

Sadie likewise grinned like an octorock on high heroin. "Mine is called the Redemption of Light," she stated proudly. Link in the backround screamed somekind of insult to Zant who began to fight the boys.

Darkrai's crazy laugh sounded somewhere in the back of the room.

"Hey Yoshi, I have an idea, let's play the Hyrule Field theme song," Sadie whispered to her friend. They both grinned like idiots and began the melody. Yoshi played high, light, and sweet, while Sadie played deep, dark, and majestic.

The ocarinas began to glow with their strange aura.

The melody filled the air as Darkrai stoped his insane laughter to stare in shock at the two princesses.

Then as the music continued, the Redempation began to glow with black squares that engulfed the group and though that, a pale pink haze clouded the villians vision.

When the melody ended and haze lifted, no one was there.

"SHIT! HOW IS IT POISSIBLE THAT SHE ALWAYS GETS AWAY?!" Darkrai screamed as Zant began to pound the floor with his fists and his head.(**A/N Soul: Ha ha fucking retard.**)

"Yo bosses, can I go get some fried cucco flavored dumplings now?" Yolick asked, floating towards his pissed off masters.

"HELL NO!" they both screamed in unison and began to bitch slap the Jigglypuff.

Else where(whoa fancy!)

"Hey we're in the Twilight Realm!" Sadie said. Everyone else stood up from the fall they had after the warp.

Link stared at at Sadie and Inuyasha stared at Yoshi.

"What?" both girls asked in unison.

"Yoshi, has your hair always laid flat on your head and had the look and feel of silk?" asked Link.

"And Sadie since when has your hair had firey pink streaks in it?" asked Inuyasha.

"What?!" the two girls excliamed then turned to each other.

"Hey! Your hair does have stearks of firey pink in it!" Yoshi said.

"And your hair is all the way firey orange! And it feels like silk!" Sadie likewise exclaimed.

"It could be the work of the Twilight Realm since your both half Twili and all..." said Link.

"Yeah and now they look even more sexy!" said Inuyasha.

Okay so with that out of the way, the group went off to find Midna.

Sadie stifled a yawn as our four heros began walking and Twili stared at them strangely."Peace my Twili fans, alright so now that we're here and sexy, what are we gonna do? What with the Mirror of Twilght being broken and all that other crap, by the Yoshi how can you be three halves? IT'S NOT LOGICAL!" Sadie said yelling the last sentence to get her point across. Yoshi's ears went flat against her head.

"Look I don't want to get into the details. As for getting out, I guess we pay Cousin Midna a visit," Yoshi replied.

"Well that sounds reasonable, hey when did you two change clothes?" Link suddenly asked, noticing that the girls wern't in thier normal wardrobe. Instead they wore identical clothing.

The girls now wore an outfit extreamly simlar to Midna's but instead of it being black it was..... "What the hell? Orange? Why orange?" asked Sadie holding up her outfit a little.

Yoshi did the same then said, "I hope when we leave here we get our tunics back! There's an unfriendly breeze blowing though."

Inuyasha eyes poped out of his head like anime cartoon.

"Now they look even sexier!" he exclaimed.

Sadie grinned at the comment and turned to a jaw open Link.

"Well what do you think?" she piped up.

Rolling her eyes, Yoshi turned to look in front of her when suddenly, she came face to face with her male counter-part and began to blush deeply.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"Yoshi yelled and shoved him out of the way. He landed flat on his face as she fluffed her hair and continued on as if nothing happened. One of the on-looking Twilis leaned over to his friend and said,"Oi, isn't that the guy who killed that crazy high-ass bastard Zant and returned the Sols?"

Link grinned and walked by with his head held high. "Hey Link! I asked asked you question! Do I look sexier?" Sadie called, chasing after him as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself off and looked at the Twili who stared at him with wide eyes. "What? You never see a non Twili half demon before? Shoo," he ordered and stomped off after the group.

Soon they arrived at the front of the palace. They stopped in front of the gaurd and before Yoshi could say something, Sadie shoved her out of the way and said in her ear, "Let me handle this." Then she stood up to the guard. He stared at her with reconganization. "Princess Sadie and Princess Yoshi. We are here to see our cousin Midna," she explain in a very informative voice.

The guard nodded his head and with a tiny bow he whispered, "Come right in, Princess Midna was not expecting anyone today so I sugguess that you hurry." Then he noticed Link and Inuyasha staring at them with stony glare. "And as for these two?"

Yoshi blushed even deeper and started to giggle, glancing at the hero and the half-demon. "Leave the boy with the white hair and the red kimono outside," she ordered, and turned to walk inside, though she heard Inuyasha's wails of protest.

Link nodded his head as he began walking into the palace, whistling a bit as he saw how grand it looked now. Sadie turned to Inuyasha and pointed a finger at him.

"Sit and stay, got it?" she ordered him, as he crashed face first into the floor.

With that the doors closed behind them as they were lead by another guard to Midna's room. "Princess Midna, you have visitors," he said as he knocked on the door.

From the inside, the three heard a board yawn and an exasprated "Come in." Link opened the door to let Sadie and Yoshi in and followed them to see the first Twilight Princess. Sadie and Yoshi squeled with delight as Link grinned like a young Deku Scrub who was just introduced to sugar coated Deku Nuts. Well what can you say? They were excited.

"Midna it really is you!" the two girls screeched and ran up to her with arms open wide.

Midna giggled and hugged the two, going on about how long it had been since they last seen eachother. "Yoshi," Midna laughed, pulling gently on her fox-like-dog-ears, "you _have_ no clue!"

Finally Midna's gaze rested on a figure in the shadows that seemed all too familiar. "Link....I....er....hi?"she said giving up her greeting.

Link ran up to her and gave her a very affectionate hug, which Yoshi had to cover Sadie's eyes to keep her from seeing it. As much as Sadie loved Midna, she loved Link more and wanted the hero.

The two love birds were talking about how all they missed eachother as Yoshi and Sadie sat on the bed. "So when do you think that we'll get home?"Sadie asked, graoning when she saw Link and Midna hug again. Yoshi frowned and looked out of the window at Inuyasha, who was still sitting on the ground chatting with the guard. _'No doubt about us,'_ Yoshi thought, then she remembered her friend she was currently with. "I have no clue..."

Suddenly, the two remembered why they were there and stood up in unison. "Midna we have a big problem!" the two announced and began telling her everything that happened.

"Zant that...that.....TRATIOR!" Midna shouted after they had told her everything, her hair in the front twitched and the girls smirked knowing why it had.

Link folded his arms and waited for her to blow up and do something. She hadn't changed much he could tell and soon she threw an energy blast at a pillow.

"So not that love visiting our cousin and the Twilight Realm but....how the hell do we get back?" Yoshi asked, putting a hand on the princess' shoulder.

Midna sighed then said,"I'll have to warp you since someone can't even warp a pumpkin to the right destination, but I'll have to come right back. I can't risk being turned into an imp again and leaving our people to fend fot themsevles."

Sadie laughed at the pumpkin bit while Yoshi glared at her cousins angrily. "I CAN SO TO WARP A PUMPKIN! STUPID NEW MOON FEVER!" Yoshi shouted and slamed the door behind her as she went to go sit with Inuyasha.

The first of the Twilight Princess trio stared at where Yoshi had been a second ago and her with her hair twitching asked Sadie," You don't think she'll go on a killing spree do you?"

Link groaned as he answered for her,"Not yet, unless we do something about this New Moon thing."

And so the three went out the door to meet the two demons outside.

**A/N Midna: Holy shit that was long!**

**Soul: Damn straight and with some of the stuff you came up with....I had to add detail.**

**Midna:Yeah I know your a detail freak. I add detail too but sometimes it's hard. Besides, I had to go do spellcheck and that other shit.**

**Soul: Oh so you want a gold medal?**

**Midna: No! I'm just defending my honor!**

**Soul: By the way, from now on when Midna-Midna the princess who was turned into a very cute imp- Her crazed clone will be known as Sweeney.**

**Midna: Errr.....it was from our PMs but things started to get confusing what with Midna being in our PMs now...**

**Soul: Why the hell are we still talking?**

**Midna: Hmmm.....I don't really know....odd. By the way, if you like my works then check my profile to see my new Zelda fandom about Midna getting stuck in OOT!**

**Soul: Why the hell are you avertising?**

**Midna: Cauze it's fun!**

**Soul: Well come to my profile too and see my work too!**

**Midna: Ya know I really like creampuffs....mmmm creampuffs.....(drools)**

**Soul: What the fuck?**

**Midna: I love random coments!**

**Soul: You had a lot of sugar didn't you?**

**Midna: Yep!**

**Both: SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF THE LEGEND OF THE DARK SOULDRAGON!**


End file.
